Through the Eyes of the Oni
by Storybrooke-Writes
Summary: We all know the heart-breaking story of HetaOni, but have you considered there might be another side to it? In this story we will finally see the tale through the eyes of the Oni. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

They fought a valiant battle. It's intriguing. Once upon a time humans were terrified of everything, and they left beings like me in peace. Now, as their filthy population grows, so does their imagination. They've begun to believe that with strong hope and a strong heart they can overcome anything. Pffh.

The small group that intruded my house this day was one of those who believed that nonsense. They looked to me with little fear and relied heavily on each other in order to "defeat me". I understood that it was about time to set their minds straight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult at first. Although I had them firmly imprisoned within the mansion, they discovered safe spots in order to seek shelter without fear of my attacking them. It grew annoying very quickly, but I am patient.  
>As it turns out, they were separated from each other when I first encountered them, fleeing in all directions without thinking. After realizing this, I began wandering the house to find and eradicate one. That would set an example to the others.<br>Eventually, in my piano room, I came across a man in a white uniform, with raven-black hair. He drew out a sword, barely quivering. I attacked. He was most definitely skilled in the ways of fighting, but in the end I prevailed. When I was finished, he lay still on my once-white marble floor, still alive, but I knew he wasn't going to make it, and somehow he did, too.  
>I exited the room promptly and hid behind the corner, patiently waiting for his aura to fade, for that would mean the end of his life. But shortly after, a small, thin, brunette ran into the piano room when the raven-hair's aura had not fully disappeared. I became worried that he would drag the wounded man to safety, but the aura finally vanished and the brunette left immediately, his face stained with tears. I decided not to attack him. He would spread the word of what I could do.<br>I returned to the piano room. The man lay dead at the foot of my precious white piano, which was now stained with his blood. I growled and kicked him. Next to him I noticed the was a small white cloth, which I later found out it belonged to the small man who failed to save his friend. Whatever. He wouldn't be able to save anyone. Not with me around.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later, I can't really tell exactly how long after because of the whole "screwed-up-time" dilemma, I entered my fireplace room, and stumbled upon about five men taking refuge there. One of them was the brunette that I encountered earlier. As soon as I stepped through the door, all but the brunette rushed up from where they were sitting to defend themselves, as well as each other. The brunette just ducked under the table and screamed for help.  
>It was a much harder battle for me. The raven-haired man fought valiantly, and he was just one person. This was a battle of four, each equaling the strength of their fallen friend, pressing down on me. That sure pissed me off.<br>I growled and swiped at them, scratching up a blonde man with a beard and purple cloak. He hissed in pain and lunged at me. I grabbed him while he was in midair and pulled him close. I readied to chew him up when he freed one of his arms and stabbed me in the eye, partially blinding me. I roared and dropped him, but kicked him hard and sent him flying. He hit the wall opposite the door, knocking him unconscious. While one of the men, an albino, went to his aid, the other two continued to lash out at me.  
>"DIE!" I screeched, and my aura attacked, slashing one the men still fighting me, a shorty with dark hair tied up in a ponytail. He cried out, dropping his weapon. The last one, a rather bulky man with a large tan overcoat and a scarf, ceased fighting for a moment.<br>"You will pay for what you have done to my friends," he threatened in a sweet foreign accent. He swung at me with an iron faucet. It missed me. I grinned mischievously at the burly man's bad aim, until I realized. He cursed me. I couldn't move from where I stood, like my feet were frozen. A burning chill spread throughout my body, and suddenly I couldn't move an inch.  
>"Are you in pain?" he asked innocently, then his expression darkened and he hit my arm with his faucet. Hard. It didn't any damage though, and it freed my arm from the paralyzing cold. With all my might, I lashed out at him with my free arm, injuring him badly. He dropped to his knees.<br>I thought I had won. Three of them I had crippled, one was distracted, and the other was still under the table, screaming out for a man named "Germany." I read his aura, learning that he was a bumbling idiot, completely useless to everyone around him. Ha. He'd be fun to kill.  
>As I was busy reading his aura, the albino slashed my forehead with the sword he wielded. Dammit, I thought, as I slowly disappeared. But not entirely. I'm an Oni. Do I ever completely disappear?<br>By the time I returned, the three I injured lay dead against the wall. The other two had vanished. I growled angrily at myself for letting them escape, but not for long. Their struggle would soon come to an end. Sooner than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Knowing there was nothing left for me in the fireplace room, I exited the room and locked the door behind me. I've killed four already, so that left how many? I didn't really care at first how many people arrived at my mansion, but now that they're becoming troublesome, I'd like to know how many more I need to eliminate.  
>While I was wondering, I turned a corner and found myself face to face with three more people, four if you count the small white bear in one of the men's arms. They all shrieked and pulled out their weapons. I chuckled once more. Really? How long are they going to keep this up before they realize they've lost?<br>I roared at them and charged. One of them, a blonde with glasses and a large brown jacket, fired at me with the pistol in his hand. I took almost no notice.  
>The one holding the albino teddy bear motioned for them to follow him down the corridor. They obeyed and raced down the hall with him. I knew I couldn't let them escape, so I gave chase.<br>The one holding the bear, whom I'm giving the name of Teddy-Lover to, rushed up to the fourth floor and opened the door to the bedroom for his comrades. They ran in, shutting the door and locking it behind them. Damn, they're annoying.  
>I waited patiently outside the door while I listened to their auras. It was still for a while, but suddenly one of them disappeared. Curious, I tried turning the knob, which turned out to be unlocked. I stepped in to find two of them gathering around Teddy-Lover, who had a knife in his chest. They took no notice of me.<br>I growled. They turned and readied their weapons once more. I charged and slashed at the only one not wearing glasses. He grunted. The wounds were deep, deeper than he would be able to heal. He's a goner.  
>The only one left fired at me again, but I ignored the bullets. Instead, I screeched "DIE!" sending out my aura to kill him. He jumped to safety.<br>Furious, I charged and swiped at him, but he jumped away again, only allowing me to scratch up his jacket.  
>"A...merica..." the man said, the pain blanketing his voice. The man, America apparently, stopped immediately and ran to his side. I watched in glee.<br>"Stop this... you're only goin... to kill yourself fighting him... He's really strong..." he wheezed. Tears threatened to spill from America's eyes, but he held it back.  
>"No! I need to keep fighting so that I can protect you! Canada's dead and your acting as if your giving up! Where's that stubborn Brit I know, who won't give up on anything?"<br>"Haha... that Brit's about to die along with me..."  
>"Shut the hell up! Okay, I don't care if your going to give up on yourself anymore, but I'm not about to give up on you! I'm going to save you, and defeat that Thing, and get you out of here, 'cause I'm the h..." he trailed off as he squeezed his friend's hand and tears began to fill up his glasses.<br>"Hero?" he finished for him. "Well, first of all, you git," he chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm a gentleman. And a gentleman surpasses the hero. And second," his expression darkened, eyes growing duller every second, "how can you can yourself a hero if couldn't save Canada?"  
>America dropped his head. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP, ENGLAND!" Tears flowed freely.<br>England chuckled once more. "Hey, America, stay with me? Stay with me and Canada until your dying breath. Your my little brother, and so is he, so keep us close." America nodded slowly before all emotion in England's eyes disappeared, and his hand dropped from America's hand. His aura completely evaporated. America was shaking now, taking in that his own family was dead, killed heartlessly before his eyes.  
>I laughed at the thought of the excruciating despair he was feeling. Hearing me from behind, America took all of the despair and rage boiling inside of him, and threw it into a pain-filled screech as he jumped on top of me and blew into my forehead.<br>As I disappeared, I watched America drop to his knees and begin to bawl like a little child.

I returned a bit later, to count the number of bodies. America could be dead, but he was the healthiest, without a single scratch on him.  
>As I turned the corner, I noticed the brunette again exiting the room with the three I attacked. His face was once again stained with tears.<br>Poor little fool. He's witnessed the deaths of most of his friends, failing to save them. I almost feel sorry for him.  
>Almost.<br>He looked up and saw me approach him, readying to slice him up. He screamed and rushed behind me, racing down the stairs before I could react.  
>Wow, he's fast.<br>I peeked into the room where the three brothers were supposed to be. No aura came from it.  
>America was pushed up against the wall. His eyes were closed and he smiled contently. He held the hands to his brothers, who lay still on a bloodied bed on either side of him.<br>Aww~ such a sweet and tragic scene, I cooed, then sent a blast that exploded the wall and destroyed all three of the bodies. I laughed.  
>Only three more.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long damn time since I killed the three brothers. I'm beginning to grow worried. With such a large group that intruded upon my mansion, it sure takes a hell of a lot of time to kill them all. And they can use that extra time to find the key.  
>The key.<br>They must not find the key.

Humans are very clever beings. Once they make a mistake, it's a mistake they will not make so easily the next time. Using such logic I concluded that I wouldn't find the remaining three just by stumbling into them, like I have done with all the others. Needless to say, I wandered aimlessly around the house, not sure of where to go next or where they could be.  
>I was coming back up to the first floor from checking the basement for them for maybe the millionth time when the ground violently shook underneath my feet.<br>Oh no.  
>As fast as I could go, I quickly rushed up to the fourth floor, only to find a big gaping hole next to one of the rooms, revealing some stairs that led up into oblivion.<br>Oh no oh no oh no.  
>I know what's happening. They're solving the puzzle. They'll find the key. They must not find the key.<br>To not give myself away, I'd be in big trouble if I was caught up there, I sent my aura to chase after them. This way, I could keep my eyes on them, and I'll be right here waiting for them when they return.  
>I found them in the clock room. The small brunette stood peacefully next to the button, waiting for the signal from his friends. The albino was checking the numbers written in blood on the floor. The last one, a tall, muscular blonde with his hair slicked back, stood next to the albino and looked over his shoulder.<br>The brunette stared at the button for a few minutes, then, completely out of curiousity, jumped on it. The blonde was shocked, literally shocked.  
>"Italy! What the hell? You have to wait for our signal!" The brunette, Italy, stepped off and sniffed, staring pitifully at the blonde.<br>"Calm down and stop yelling at the poor guy, West, he's been through rough times," the albino shushed the blonde. "Do you know how many deaths he's seen?"  
>The blonde's expression softened and he held out his arms. Italy ran up and glomped him, sobbing into his chest.<br>"Now," the ablino stated matter-of-factly, "what caught my attention is why West got shocked when Italy stood on the button but I didn't."  
>"Maybe it's because you were standing on the number," the blonde suggested. The albino looked down at his feet. Just below him was a blood-red 12.<br>"Oh! Maybe if we stand on the numbers we won't get shocked!" he pointed out. He gestured at the blonde.  
>The blonde let go of Italy and strolled up to the 1, and Italy dragged his feet over to the button.<br>"Now, Italy," the blonde barked. Italy stepped onto the button.  
>"Gah!" the blonde, who's name I could only assume as West, yelled out as he got shocked another time. "Why the hell did that not work?"<br>"I still didn't get shocked," the albino shrugged. West looked over.  
>"Prussia, I want to try something. Switch places with me."<br>"What?! And get shocked?! No way in million years!"  
>"Do you want to solve this puzzle or not, goddamit!?"<br>"I miss Japan..." Italy murmured randomly.  
>"Look, obviously the 12 is a safe number to be on when Italy steps on the button, so why don't you keep trying out numbers until you find another safe number?"<br>"And France, and China, and Russia..."  
>"What if the other safe number is the 11 and I die of electrocution before I get to it?"<br>"And Canada, and England, and America..."  
>"What if the safe number isn't the 11? What if it's the 2, and you'd be wasting time by arguing with me instead of listening to my awesome instructions!"<br>"Why did everybody have to die?" Italy whispered to himself, tears wetting his cheeks.  
>"Would you just shut up about your stupid awesomeness for once in your goddamn life?"<br>"AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Italy cried out, dropping to his knees and sobbing, clutching a worn-out brown book tightly. Both West and the albino silenced their argument and turned to Italy, watching his breakdown passively.  
>"Italy..." Italy looked up to see West, smiling warmly. "It's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. And if you think it's because you're not fighting hard enough, then don't feel sorry. I'm keeping you out of these fights because I want to keep you safe."<br>"Keep me safe?"  
>West walked up next to Italy and dropped to his knees to be at eye level with him. "I'm here to protect you. I'll be there when you need me, and I'll do anything to get you out of here."<br>"Anything?"  
>"Anything." He stood up and looked to Prussia with a smile. "Even stand on numbers until I find a safe one."<br>Prussia chuckled. "Glad you came through, West." West walked over to the 2 and shouted something at Italy. I couldn't hear it though. The only voice I heard was-  
>*Germany's so brave and nice. I wish I could be brave like him.* Is that... Italy? I took a closer look at the now-smiling boy squatting in the middle of the clock room, and noticed him squeezing the book in his hands tighter.<br>He stood up and saluted. "Anything for my captain!" He skipped over to the button and jumped on it. West was shocked again.  
>"Damn, I really hope it's the next one." As he departed the 2 to test the three, I could help but think to myself. Why was I able to hear his thoughts? I've never been able to read people's minds before. What makes this scrawny, short, foolish, and completely useless Italian so special? Wait, did I call him an Italian? Why'd I do that?<br>What the actual hell is going on?  
>"Awesome!" I escaped my thoughts when I heard Prussia shout out with glee when West didn't get shocked and a door next to the poster sporting a moon written in blood opened up. West hopped off of his number and held out a hand to Italy, who was sitting peacefully on the button.<br>As Italy took his hand and followed him through the door, I heard his thoughts again. *Should I tell him? Should I tell Germany and Prussia that I'm the one who told America to bring everyone here? That's it all my fault?* Italy's the one who brought everyone here? That bitch is gonna die soon. *They'll probably hate me and be mad at me and leave me in this house why'll they escape. It's probably better this way.* He stopped all of a sudden, tugging on West's hand. West turned and stared curiously at Italy.  
>"Germany.." Italy whimpered. Oh, is this the Germany Italy was screeching for in the fireplace room? Heh, useless bastard.<br>Germany smiled. "I know, you miss everyone, especially Japan. I miss him, too. But as soon as we find the key, I'll get you back home to Austria and Hungary and Spain and Romano, and Prussia and I will do everything we can to bring them back. They're countries; it'll be easy."  
>"But Germany..."<br>"Hmm? What is it?"  
>Italy shook his head. *What am I doing? I don't want to die here! I...* "I... I'll tell you once we get out of here."<br>Germany frowned. "Alright." He begun to pull Italy to the room that now held a very impatient Prussia.  
>Before I could following, I was literally pulled into the room with them, some force higher than me dragging me with them against my will.<br>What the freaking-?

Something fishy is happening here. I'm supposed to be the terror, the one every human being who's heard of me despises or fears, but as it turns out, I'm terrified. Will... the force... linger for eternity? Or will it go away as soon as I kill them?  
>Please let it be the latter.<br>What the fucking hell is going on here?


	6. Chapter 6

I knew that the only way to figure this creepy shit out was to keep my head, so the only thing I could do was keep focus on the three that were so close to getting the key. They'd have to come back to the fourth floor eventually, if they want to put that key to use, and that moment is when I would strike, eliminate all three of them, and be done with this.  
>But first, I had to focus on their task at hand. I watched as Germany and Italy, hand in hand, caught up to Prussia, only to find Prussia staring wide-eyed at the most hideous creature, save myself, they have ever laid their eyes upon.<br>In the far corner of the room lay a wrinkled clump of grey skin, so giant it filled up a fourth of the room. It was blanketed in large, one-foot eyes, wide open, but dulled. It was sleeping. It had its back leaned up against the wall, as if it was hiding something.  
>Italy shrieked loudly upon seeing the creature, awakening it immediately. The eyed sharpened, then narrowed. It leaned forward, its shadow hovering over the still three, and let out an unearthly howl.<br>"Run!" Prussia yelled over the screech.  
>"But where is it? Where's the key?!" Germany yelled frantically.<br>"Just leave it! We don't have time to worry about the key right now, we'll get it later!" Prussia replied. Germany grumbled, then turned to Italy.  
>"Italy, you get out of the room while Prussia and I search for the key!" he ordered. Italy responded with a look of bewilderness.<br>"Leave you guys alone here? With that thing? Hell n-" He didn't have time to finish his protest before the creature howled again. Germany ran over to Italy, and shoved him through the door.  
>"That wasn't a suggestion! Get yourself to safety!"<br>Italy started to cry. "But that thing has been following me everywhere. What if he's waiting for me out there?"  
>Germany slapped him, hard. "Enough! I'm not taking anymore excuses!" He took a few steps back, staring at Italy with a stone-cold expression as the door between them slammed shut and disappeared. Italy's eyes widened and he ran up to the wall, pounding furiously on it.<br>"No! Please, Germany, no! Don't do this to me! I don't want to lose anyone else!" When the blonde he cared so much for didn't answer his plea, he spun around and leaned against the white wall.  
>"I... I never got to tell him... How I'm the one who brought everyone here..."<p>

I watched with gl... no, not glee, apathy. Pity. I didn't feel any joy in watching him regret all the mistakes he made, but instead felt sorry for him. What the hell is wrong with me?!  
>"Why was I so stupid as to try and save myself from this? If I had told him when I had the chance, then he and Prussia would be safe, and they would leave me here, earning the punishment I deserve. Hell, I don't want to die here, but what choice do I have?"<br>I could only watch.

Italy sat motionlessly at the foot of the nonexistant door, silent since he vented out his regret to no one, even if I could hear every word. He had no idea if they would be able to find the key, if they would be able to make it out alive. The only way to open the door was to solve the puzzle again, and he needed them both to do so.  
>"I...ly..." Italy perked up and looked around at hearing his muffled name. "ta...y..." Italy stood up quickly.<br>"Germany?" he turned toward the wall, then jumped back as there were multiple thuds on the other side. They're pounding on the wall. They're trying to get back!  
>Italy spun around and around, panicking. *Oh, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to open this door?* he thought frantically. He stopped abruptly and stared at the button.<br>"Oh, dio, please let this work," he prayed as he jumped on top of the button.  
>"Yaagh!" He shrieked as he was shocked, and dropped to his knees. The pounding grew louder and louder. "Goddammit, what do I do?"<br>The myriad of thuds grew in volume, and Italy could only sit there, unable to solve the puzzle unless Germany and Prussia were with him. Suddenly, the pounds stopped. Just like that.  
>Italy's eyes widened with worry. *What just happened? Did... that thing...* A tear ran down his cheek again as he realized that he lost the only two people that he had a chance of saving. Guess it was a lost cause. Italy stood up, grabbed the journal beside him, and turned to leave that godforsaken place when the pounding began again.<br>Italy jumped, thrilled to know they were still alive, and pounced upon the wall.  
>"What can I do, Germany? I can't open the door to let you through without you and Prussia!"<br>The pounding stopped. "Italy..." The voice was soft and muffled, but he and I could make it out as Prussia. "West and I are okay. That thing is as slow as me in the morning, so you don't have to worry about it catching us." Italy sighed.  
>"That's a relief, Prussia, but I still don't know how to open the door. I need two more people to stand on the numbers while I press the button, but there's no one else in the room. I'm all alone." Italy shuddered as he spit out the last sentence. Everyone knows how the country hates to be alone.<br>"West's sorry for putting you in that position..." he paused to snicker at Germany's harrumph, "But we didn't know just how dangerous that thing was, so we threw you out in order to keep you safe." Italy frowned.  
>"No! It should be the other way around! I should be worrying about your safety! I'll be perfectly fine as long as I'm with you guys, but I'm not if you are stuck in there with no way out!"<br>"..." Prussia stayed silent.  
>"Ita-" Germany began.<br>"Please! Germany! Prussia! Stop worrying about me for once and think of yoursleves!"  
>A heavy thud against the white wall caused Italy to fall back in shock.<br>"Goddammit, Italy!" It was Germany. "Is there anything you can do to get us out?" Panicked, Italy swung around and studied the blood clock.  
>"Captain, I've already tried the button, but it just shocked me!"<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Germany!"<br>"Sorry, sorry..."  
>Prussia spoke aloud. "West, you better hurry it up. The thing is coming close to you."<br>As Germany's footsteps grew softer and more muffled, I heard Italy's voice again. But he wasn't talking out loud.  
>*I'm at a complete loss here. I can't open the door unless they're here, but that just underlies the entire problem!* He began to pace frantically around the room. *I'm not just going to leave them in there, but what can I do? We're the last three people in this mansion. Do they know that? Did I tell them about how everyone else died?*<br>Oh, god. He doesn't remember yelling about their deaths when the three of them were trying to solve the puzzle.  
>"Okay," Italy whispered, so that the trapped brothers wouldn't hear, "I'll get them out of there, and once we unlock the front door, I'll confess about everyone's deaths and how it's all my fault. They can do what they want with me after that." Italy nodded to himself, then scratched his head when he came back to the dilemma of getting them out.<p>

Minutes passed. Actually, hours. Germany and Prussia had been stuck in the room concieving the hideous creature for 7 hours. But Italy stood still in his spot, and before the both of us knew it, it had been several hours.  
>But I'm the only one who knew that.<br>By this time, Italy was furious for not being able to come up with something. He waved his arms frantically in the air, cursing all the while. It was when he began to curse the bloody numbers on the floor around him when I noticed the small brown book in his hand. It was quite worn out, but I never recalled him carrying it when I first encountered him. All he had were bags of white cloth, the kind you use for flags. But not a book.  
>Assuming he wouldn't hear me, as I was simply an aura, I said aloud, "What's the book?"<br>For some reason, he disrupted his tantrum and stared at the book in his hand. His eyes widened, and I could suddenly tell he didn't know he had it with him the entire time.  
>After a minute of pondering, he growled and threw the book across the room. Upon impact, it's pages flipped open like a book would normally do when thrown. The pages it stopped at were filled with illegible scribbles.<br>"Why can't I do anything right!?" he screamed, and began to rant in Italian at the top of his lungs.  
>He paced around the room as his temper grew shorter and shorter, and his heated argument with himself grew louder and louder. I'll bet Germany and Prussia could hear him from the other side, but they didn't say or do anything that would give a clue they knew what he was saying.<br>I sighed, but then something caught my eye. I turned and gasped.  
>The book strewn on the floor had landed on the button, pushing it down against its weight, but nothing shocked the distracted Italian. Instead, the pages it had stopped at began to glow, brighter and brighter each second.<br>Finally, Italy stopped when he noticed the light from the book in front of him, which by then was almost blinding.  
>The next thing I knew, the light was gone, Italy stood still where he was, golden-brown eyes wide with shock, as well as the eyes of the other two, standing at the doorway. Now open.<br>Italy blinked once, then his smile grew to both ears. He ran up and glomped Germany, who almost fell back on top of Prussia at his friend's hug. Prussia, in turn, grinned and grabbed Italy, pulling him into a bear hug.  
>"Look at this, West! Ita-chan was able to solve the puzzle and free us! He's almost as awesome as I am!" he laughed. Germany chuckled along, holding something behind his back.<br>When everybody was done kissing and hugging, Italy turned his attention to Germany. "Hey, captain, did you guys get the key?" Germany's smile fell at the queston and he shook his head slowly. I could feel the atmosphere grow tense and less optomistic. But Germany smiled reassuringly.  
>"Aw, come on, Italy, just because the key wasn't in there doesn't mean it's nowhere. We just need to search longer."<br>A tear ran down Italy's cheek, and unable to meet Germany's eyes, he protested, "But how much longer do we have to keep searching? I've had it up to hear with this damn house and at this rate, we'll never make it out of here. I might as well walk up to that creature (the way he emphasized 'creature' made it obvious he was referring to me, and it didn't mean anything good) and let him eat me!" Germany, outraged with how Italy had given up, raised a hand to slap the pessemistic country, but Prussia reached out and grabbed his brother's hand before the deed could be done.  
>"Look," Prussia explained, "as long as we're in this mansion, or at anytime, we can't hurt each other, but instead protect each other from potential danger. West, I suggest that encourage Italy instead of slapping sense into him. And Ita..." his gaze softened as he turned his attention to the hopeless boy. "...We'll make it out of here. I know it's super hard, but for now, you have to be strong."<br>Italy stared emotionlessly at the albino, then sniffed and began to weep. Germany, who lost his hostility, picked Italy up and held him bridal style.  
>"Come. We have to get out of this room," Germany ordered. Prussia saluted and followed close behind.<br>At the door leading back to the fourth floor, Italy's eyes widened with fear.  
>"Stop!" The two stopped abruptly.<br>"What is it, Italy? We don't have time for this."  
>"But... the thing has been following me everywhere. What if he's out there, waiting for us to emerge to kill us?" He shook violently, signaling just how terrified he was to meeting me again.<br>Germany sighed and stroked the brunette's cheek. "If you're that scared, Prussia and I can take a look around to make sure the coast is clear. You will wait here."  
>Wait for them. They'll come back.<br>Italy slowly nodded. Germany smiled and ruffled his hair before leavng through the door. Prussia grinned.  
>"If it is there, you can bet me and West will kick his sorry ass for you, Ita-chan!" Italy giggled.<br>Then Prussia left.

Nothing. It had already been a few minutes, and neither of us had heard anything from the two. I knew I had left my body at the entrance, so they should be fighting me. But I couldn't go check. I was trapped, forced to stay by Italy's side.  
>Why?<br>Italy stood up. "Maybe they're on the other side of the floor and are just to far to have come back," he suggested to himself.  
>Go find them. Figure out what's taking so long.<br>Italy left the clock room.

"Italy! Why'd you leave the room!? We told you to stay there!"  
>"W...wh..."<br>"Hey, Ita-chan! Sorry to freak you out, but we can't make heads or tails of this situation!"  
>At the very foot of the opening that led up to the clock room, stood my body. Completely still. Germany and Prussia held a stance, ready to fight should I wake up and attack. I realized it was because I sent my aura to chase after them, and left my body unattended. But now that I was here, the fun could begin.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Now the dark begins to rise...  
>"DIE!"<br>The three men leaped out of the way to avoid the deadly blast. It instead hit the wall opposite of them, the one with the giant hole, where they failed to retrieve the key.  
>Save your breath, it's far from over...<br>Although Germany and Prussia I had to credit with incredible strength, Italy continued to run behind his allies for cover, never daring to attack, let alone face me. Was he that terrified?  
>I roared continuously, giving curses out randomly for the sake of being lucky enough to catch one and kill him. I've really had enough of their bullshit, so I decreed right there I would bring them all down, and put a stop to this chase.<br>Leave the lost and dead behind...  
>Only three left. Ten people intruded my mansion, but only three remained. The rest of them got in my way and found themselves meeting a terrible fate, and so will the trio before me.<br>But this fate is not just death at my claws, but also being forgotten, wiped out from existence as if they were never truly there. They only exist here, in the mansion three hours from the nearest civilization.

I growled as Prussia took the sword he wielded in hand and sliced my arm. A cut formed, and muddy, black blood was drawn, but it was quickly sealed and forgotten.  
>While I was distracted, Germany sprinted behind me and, weapon in hand, whipped my back over and over, each with more ferocity than the last.<br>I swung around, unable to bear the sting anymore, and swung furiously at the blonde. I scratched him up in such a way that blanketed the front of his body. He fell back and moaned in pain, to which was responded by the Italian.  
>"Germany!"<br>Germany looked up. His eyes were squinted from the pain, and he clung onto his arms. The cuts were deep and blood spilled easily. His arms were quite soon drenched with the hot, red, salty liquid.  
>"Oh my god, you're hurt, Germany!" Italy cried out.<p>

I did nothing to break up the scene, all too distracted with warding Prussia off. I only know of this through Italy's memory.

Germany's pain-filled eyes met Italy's, and he smiled warmly. "It's all right, Italy... I'm not that beat up..."  
>Italy scrambled to pull out the flag material out of his bag, ripping them to shreds to create bandages for his wounds. Germany stroked Italy's hair gently with a free arm while the Italian applied the bandages.<br>"You know, we're going to make it out of here, right?" Germany asked Italy softly when he was done.  
>Italy hesitated, then nodded. "We're all going to make it out." He pulled Germany up and hugged him. "You have to promise us that."<br>"I will," Germany reassured, but as soon as Italy broke the hug, Germany's feature's became cold and he pulled out his whip, ready as ever to fight. Italy was hesitant.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this? You're beat up pretty bad..."<br>"Do you think I'm not strong enough?" Germany barked, and Italy yelped with fear, not of me, but of the sudden change in his friend. "I thought I made it clear I would keep you safe no matter what, and now you doubt my ability to do just that!" Italy's eyes glittered in the dimmed light, and he shrunk back as well as he could, all to hold off the fresh tears.  
>"I'm sorry... Germany..." Italy whimpered. Germany turned to face me, still fighting Prussia. The albino was doing great keeping me from harming him for one person, but he wasn't going to have held off much longer.<br>"Hey, Prussia!" Germany yelled out to be heard over my deafening roars. Prussia looked his brother's way, attention turned to him but focus held in place in order to keep his guard up. "How are you holding up?"  
>Prussia smirked, and I could tell he was about to boast about how I was too easy for him. So I decided to wipe the grin off his face.<br>"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" I screeched. Prussia's smile faded as he realized I summoned a magic that held him where he stood, unable to move a muscle, much less defend himself. His jeweled sword fell to the floor with a loud clang, which rang in my ears for a few seconds.  
>Somehow, those few seconds were enough for Germany to give his only moving comrade an order.<br>Before I knew it, Italy hightailed it down the stairs and away from my grasp, without looking back. Instead of following after, Germany approached the still form and bent down to take his sword. I assumed he would use his brother's weapon against me, but he came up close to Prussia and held the sword against his neck. Prussia's blood-red eyes widened, and he began to tremble when he noticed the look in Germany's. They were demonic, filled with rage, but also concern and even fear.  
>"What have I told you about being reckless?" he hissed, pinning the sharp blade against his brother's soft flesh.<br>"Is this really the time?" Prussia growled.  
>He's right. Is this really the time to lecture? I'm right here.<br>The blonde's eyes narrowed and he held the sword only closer, digging in and drawing blood. Prussia yelled out from the pain, but Germany wouldn't respond.  
>If he continued, he would chop his neck off!<br>I roared out of desperation, somehow snapping him back to his senses, and somehow ridding the curse that held Prussia in his place. Prussia dropped to his knees, gasping and choking.  
>Germany was close to cutting off Prussia's air. He was close to killing his own brother.<br>"Oh, mein gott!" Germany cried. "Prussia, are you alright?" He bent down to help Prussia up, but Prussia slapped the hand away.  
>"Never mind that! We need to run, now!" Prussia ordered.<br>Now's your chance to run for cover...

Before I could react, the two raced down the hall, not as quick as Italy, but pretty damn quick. I only had a split second to think before they were already on the third floor. I growled, then let out a deafening roar, soon chasing after.

I found them on the second floor. I approached the wide open door to the room across the fireplace room with caution, holding my aura back so they wouldn't feel my presence.  
>As I peeked inside, I saw the three of them together. Germany was applying some of Italy's flag material to Prussia's neck while Italy freaked out over the injury.<br>It's nothing, both of them kept telling Italy to calm him down, but Italy wouldn't listen. The haunted look in Prussia's eyes told him otherwise.  
>"Done!" Germany proclaimed, stepping back to study the bandage now tied around Prussia's neck. It was hastily done, and the blood was already bleeding through.<br>"Is Prussia really alright? In this state, he may not make it by the time we've found the key," Italy whimpered. Prussia chuckled.  
>"You worry too much Ita-chan! I'll be alright!" he yelled before Germany jumped and put a hand over his mouth.<br>"You need to keep quiet," Germany hissed. "You almost got your head sliced off last time we were attacked by that thing. We don't need to attract any more attention!" When he let go, Prussia coughed, and frowned.  
>"You're right. But we need to find that key as soon as possible. I'd appreciate if we made it out of here within the next hour." The two nodded in agreement.<br>"We've looked almost everywhere," Germany explained. "So it shouldn't take long to find it. I propose we have Italy wait at the front door while we take a look around."  
>"No!" Italy gasped. "It'll come after me and I won't have anyone to protect me!" He grabbed hold of Germany's ripped uniform and tugged on it like a little child. "I'm so scared of that thing, Germany, I don't want to be alone!"<br>Germany raised a hand to slap him again, but Italy shrieked and jumped back, avoiding what was coming to him.  
>"Look, Italy..." Germany sighed. "The only reason you haven't been killed by that creature is because you had friends to protect you. And we'll keep on protecting you until we get out of here. It won't come after you as long as the two of us are around, got it?"<br>Italy hesitated, then nodded.  
>"That's good. Italy, go ahead and wait at the front door. We'll come along shortly with the key." Prussia ordered. Italy nodded again and turned to leave. While his back was turned, Prussia looked over to Germany, grinned, and winked.<br>What?

I could have just killed them right there, but instead I disappeared to let Italy through and to the front door. As he left, I felt my aura be pulled in his direction, but I stayed firm. Germany was right. I needed to get through them before I could get Italy.  
>I retreated back into my own body and waited silently by the door. As Prussia slowly stuck his head through the opening to check to see if the coast was clear, I swung a humongous claw at his face, scratching up his cheeks and forehead. He yelped and thrust his head back into the room, yelling something in a different language I never usually hear here.<br>Germany yelled back in the same language, and in the next second, he burst through the door carrying his whip, ready to kill. I jumped back and swung once more, cutting up a lot of his body and opening up a lot of the wounds Italy bandaged up before.  
>"Come on!" Germany barked. "We need to get to Italy as soon as possible! Hopefully, it won't follow us outside!"<br>Without responding, Prussia led the way as they rushed down the stairs and to the front door, with me close on their tail.  
>"Italy!" Prussia shouted. Italy spun around.<br>"Did you get the key?" he asked calmly, only to be forced out of the way when Prussia ran up the door, shoving the key into the keyhole.  
>Germany, so stricken with fear, slammed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. Italy jumped back, yelping.<br>"W-wha-" Italy sputtered before I turned the corner and roared at the trio. Italy turned and stared, terror drowning him and his expression.  
>With Prussia focusing on the door, Germany out cold, and Italy paralyzed with fear, no one sought to stop me as I limped closer.<br>And closer...  
>And closer...<br>And closer...  
>And I leaned down to meet the small useless brunette face to face, and whispered, "Die."<p>

"We got back the key."  
>Italy looked down at Prussia's bloodied hand, eyes widening as he noticed the small silver key in his hand. He hesitated to pick it up, and when he decided he would, he trembled terribly as he scooped it up from Prussia's palm. He held the key close to his heart, feeling the tears swell up and spill.<br>"Hey, stop crying," Germany whispered to "comfort" his mourning friend, "We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back. You should be happier."  
>I actually had not witnessed anyone's death scene yet. But now I was bound to Italy (by a force I still didn't understand), and forced to watch these two lose their lives by my hand. And it was only now that I realized, how I hadn't seen anyone die yet, but Italy has.<br>Every single one of them. How heartbreaking.  
>"Why did you lie?" Italy whispered. The sobs choked him so much that his voice was barely audible. "You said you were only going to take a look around..."<br>Germany chuckled half-heartedly. "Ah, yes. Well... It's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead..."  
>Italy gasped. "You knew-?!"<br>Oh. He really doesn't remember that he told them in the clock room.  
>"Hahah! ... Well... now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired," Prussia suggested to the other.<br>Wait, no.  
>"You're right, Prussia," Germany agreed. "You can go ahead; I'll catch up with you." He slid back, making himself comfortable.<br>I said wait.  
>Italy shook his furiously, refusing to let his last two friends leave him behind. "Why?! No! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!" He hugged Germany tightly, then began to sob into his chest.<br>Germany held up a weak hand, either to caress him or to slap him, but he decided against whatever he was about to do and just said, "Anyone who... disobeys... will run... ten laps..." He sighed heavily.  
>"Look..." Prussia wheezed, signifying just how close he was to death. "If you don't... he'll keep adding even more..." He sighed heavily as well.<br>Italy sniffed. "Fine! I'll run!" He shrieked. "I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany..." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "...will have to run... to catch me..."  
>He looked up at the two of them, hoping to get a response out of them. But then he noticed Prussia's dead eyes.<br>"Pruss-"  
>Trembling, he stroked Prussia's cheek, and pulled it back quickly when he realized...<br>It was cold as ice.  
>Italy looked to the blonde.<br>"Ger..ma..ny.." Nothing. Italy stared emotionless at the two for the next few minutes, unable to take in their deaths. Then, slowly, he lowered his head, and began to cry.  
>If only he hadn't heard those rumours...<br>If only he hadn't told America...  
>Now all of them were dead and gone, leaving him all alone.<br>All alone. And it was all his fault.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched silently as Italy screamed and cried, begging the two still forms before him to come back.  
>"Stop playing this prank! It's not funny and you know it!" He grabbed Germany's shoulders and started shaking him about. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? STOP, PLEASE STOP!"<br>He stopped shaking the blonde to listen in, catch a stray breath or movement, just a sign that they haven't left him alone.

There were none.

Italy continued on with this for about a half hour, yelling at them and pleading without end.  
>"Stop doing this to me!"<br>"It was never funny to begin with!"  
>"Germany, this isn't like you!"<br>For whatever reason, he simply refused to let their deaths sink in, despite the obvious evidence. Then, he put a hand to Prussia's chest. He silenced himself quickly and his eyes widened. I leaned in closer, anticipation getting the better of me. Although I already knew they were dead, what with the disappearance of their auras, I closed in to see what had shocked him so much.  
>"H-" Italy muttered, the words he meant to speak caught in his throat. "Hi... heart... beat..."<br>I sighed. How long is it gonna take before he finally accepts it? Italy twitched.  
>"No. You're wrong."<br>What?  
>Italy straightened up. He grabbed the cold hands of Germany and Prussia, holding them in his, and squeezed them tightly. "They're not dead, see? They wouldn't leave me alone like that."<br>They just did, I laughed to myself. As if he could hear, Italy stood up quickly, clenching the worn-out book in his hands.  
>"You're wrong. You're wrong, you're wroNG, YOU'RE WRONG!" he screeched. Tears hit the floor as he broke down. "YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'RE WRONG!" He spun around and ran out of the room, brushing past my-<br>-my body. I was here. Physically. So, wouldn't he have seen me when he turned around? Terribly confused, I shook my head to dismiss these thoughts. For the time being, I had to focus on Italy. He had the key, and he was getting away. So off I went.  
>I rushed up to the front door, only to find it closed and locked. Where the hell could he be?<p>

I searched everywhere in the mansion, from the room down below where the last of his friends had passed, to the room on the fifth floor that bore the clock made by my blood. There was absolutely no sign of him, except, curiously, on the second to fourth floors, where all furniture, decor, and anything else not tied down had been smashed and ripped to pieces. Then I heard a door slam. When I finally reached the front door, he stood in the middle of the front lawn, cursing loudly and contemplating the deaths of the nine that accompanied him.  
>I stepped out onto the grass, and looked around at the world around me.<br>It has been years since I'd stepped outside of my mansion. I'd never needed to. But now that I'm out, I only now realize what I've forgotten.  
>The sky was blanketed with dark clouds. Lightning flashed blindingly, followed by the rumble of thunder, an earthquake in the sky. Trees surrounded us, stretched as far as the eye can see on all sides. The only man-made thing in sight was my mansion behind me and the worn-down wooden fence justa few yards away. Within the fence stood a trembling Italy, unaware of my presence.<br>I slammed the door behind me, which caught Italy's attention. His eyes widened with fear the moment he saw me.  
>"Cazzo!" he cursed, then turned and made a break for the open fence gate. On instinct, I gave chase.<br>Italy reached the gate before I could reach him, but suddenly stopped. And turned. What the hell is he doing? He can just take a few steps back and he would be in the clear. But here he was, face to face with me, staring at me with eyes dulled by the misery, loss, and pain swirling through him. I looked down at the book in his hands. He clutched it tightly, but kept it dangling by his side, giving off mixed signs on how precious the book was to him. He held it close, but earlier signs informed me that he'd never encountered the book before coming here. I squinted, studying the book closely.  
>And, oh so abruptly, it dawned upon me. I growled angrily at Italy in realization on who the book actually belonged to. As if he understood, Italy held the book up higher and held it close to his chest, fear replacing all other emotions in his copper orbs.<br>I apprached him cautiously. But he decided to make it harder for me and turn around to pass the gate. Oddly enough, the gate was many yards away. So, Italy ran again, leaving me to chase hm again.

Finally, at the gate. Italy stopped right at the gate and turned once more. The sorrow that consumed him before was back.  
>*I can't do this! I can't leave them!* "Stop!" I stopped only a few steps away from him, easy killing distance. I had half a mind to slice open this boy's throat; whatever he had to say probably wasn't important anyway.<br>"I won, alright!? You couldn't catch me! The moment I get out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do once I take a single step back!" I flinched at his words, reminded of the consequences should I ever let one, just one, victim escape. "When I get out of here, this place will be destroyed, you know! As a nation, I will garuntee it!" Oh, yeah? Well, as the traveler of fucking time, I say that's bullshit.  
>Still, I held firm and refused to allow Italy to see my anger. He laughed mockingly. "Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy, after all. And you know what?" He shut his eyes tightly, tears on his cheeks blending with the rain that beat down on his bruised and bloody body, and belted out, "You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his stinking fast feet!" He dropped his head as he slumped forward. For a brief moment, the scene was silent, save the rain and thunder giving off background noise.<br>"Back..." I looked up, and my eyes widened as I noticed the book, my book, begin to glow. He held his head high then, pounding at his chest. "Take us back! You can take us back in this warped space, can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first?" An unnatural grin spread across his face as he gave his last taunt: "If you can catch me, that is."  
>That's it. I stepped forward, growling at his idiocy for mocking me. I couldn't be able to take him back myself; the book was in his possession and when we're taken back it will be in his command. Of course, the fact that he had the book explained the force that tied me to him, which I guess cleared up a few of the questions, but it's leading to a more complex ending than he as well as I would enjoy.<br>The book's glow grew brighter and brighter, engulfing everything around it. Before it completely consumed us, Italy threw his hand out and pointed it right at my heart.  
>"TAKE US BACK!"<p>

Italy, you don't know what you're doing.

Shut up. I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm going back and saving my friends from this mansion.

But what about you? Can you save yourself from this mansion?

... What do you mean?

I'm not the one taking us back. You are. And by doing so, you are creating a bind that forbids you fro-

I said shut up!

...

I'm going to save my friends and we're all going to get out together and there's nothing you can do to stop me!

Those were the last words he spoke before we fell back in time. I looked around. I stood at the door to the mansion, inside this time. Everything was back where it was before they arrived. And the group, the ten nations, were no where to be found. Not even Italy. The malicious smile I plastered on earlier at the thought of putting an end to this brat quickly subsided into a pitiful smile, not for me but for Italy. "Forbids you from..."

... leaving the mansion...

END OF CHAPTER 1


	9. Chapter 9

IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

"Humans have begun to believe that with strong hope and a strong heart they can overcome anything. I understood that it was about time to set their minds straight."  
>"He drew out a sword, barely quivering. I attacked. He was most definitely skilled in the ways of fighting, but in the end I prevailed."<br>"The three I injured lay dead against the wall. The other two had vanished, but their struggle would soon come to an end. Sooner than they thought."  
>"'Hero?' he finished for him. 'Well, first of all, you git,' he chuckled half-heartedly, 'I'm a gentleman. And a gentleman surpasses the hero. And second, how can you can yourself a hero if couldn't save Canada?'"<br>"They're solving the puzzle. They'll find the key. They must not find the key."  
>"'But where is it? Where's the key?!'<br>'Just leave it! We don't have time to worry about the key right now, we'll get it later!'"  
>"No one sought to stop me as I limped closer.<br>And closer...  
>And closer...<br>And closer...  
>And I leaned down to whisper, 'Die.'"<br>"'They're not dead, see? They wouldn't leave me alone like that.'"  
>"'You don't know what you're doing.'<br>'Shut up. I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm going back and saving my friends from this mansion.'  
>'But what about you? Can you save yourself from this mansion?'<br>'... What do you mean?'  
>'I'm not the one taking us back. You are. And by doing so, you are creating a bind that forbids you fro-'<br>'I said shut up!'  
>'... leaving the mansion...'"<p>

AND SO MY STRUGGLE CONTINUES...

I realize, only because it's pretty obvious, that Italy and his group will return, again having to pointlessly defend themselves against the atrocities of this house while trying to discover how to escape. It's not going to change.  
>The only thing that's changed it that Italy knows what to expect. The useless little idiot who only mustered up that bit of courage to face me to keep from being alone. Does he do anything that doesn't lead up to his actions being purely selfish? It doesn't matter how many times he will go back in time to save them, he's just doing this to have a friend to protect him in the long-run.<br>The thought of this disgusts. I suffered a death-less fate just because I wanted to know more about the fate of my own friends. I was not a whiny little bitch like Italy is. Someone else already had that position filled.  
>Wait. Now that I think about it, he's the one who...<br>But he ended up killing himself over it. How do I compare him to Italy?

I walked around the mansion, admiring the still, untouched decor. Nothing smashed, nothing bloody, everything was a pure, clean white. Especially the piano room. I sighed happily, running my claws over the keys, which were no longer stained with that man's blood. You know, I never learned his name. I never bothered to, since I believed the group would be out of my hair before I growled, "You will not escape!" After chasing the majority of them around for some time, I managed to learn a few names, a few names that will be easily forgotten as soon as I eliminate them all like I meant to do in the first loop. But Italy has to be the first one I target.  
>Years, decades, millenia will pass after the ten of them disappear off the face of the earth, and I'll forget the names of every human that even dares to put one foot into my mansion, but I'll never forget that bastard's name. Silly and useless as he is, he put up the most fight, stealing away my journal, forcing the two of us back in time on his own whim, and basically sold his soul to this mansion.<br>I'm not kidding. He swore he would have to be the first to die if I ever were to get my hands on them, and by dubbing himself the owner of that damned book, he bound himself to this mansion, forbidding him from leaving the mansion once he's arrived.  
>But what happens when I kill him? I wasn't able to die before I could dispose of that fucking journal and escape the madness, which is what led to my transformation to what I am today, so what happens when Ryuuzu dies? Will the madness break? Will I be able to finally be able to escape this hellhole?<br>The sound of a door slamming on the floor below me shakes me from my thoughts.  
>"Helloooo! Is anyone here?!" It takes a second, but I recognize the voice as Germany's. I flinched, knowing the others must be with him.<br>A voice I didn't recognize follows up, "They're not here. Maybe they went upstairs?"  
>Next comes America's, "Sheesh, those old geezers are always going off on their own! They came here first and yet they're nowhere to be seen."<br>*Look, let's go back! I told you, we can't stay here! I was wrong! Come on, let's go back!*  
>My heart begins to pace upon hearing such a familiar voice bounce around inside my head. Fear takes over my body, and I freeze. Weird. Although I immediately know it's Ryuuzu, the boy doesn't scare me enough to paralyze me. It must be his fear I'm feeling.<br>Another unknown voice speaks up to question Ryuuzu. "We told you you didn't have to come. If you really didn't want to, why did you-"  
>"I told you!" Ryuuzu interrupts. "This house is dangerous! I've seen it! We're going to be attacked by a huge monste..."<br>His voice is drowned out as a ringing catches my attention. At first, it's quiet and easy on the ears. But as it grows in volume and shrillness, I can't help but try to cover my ears to keep them from bleeding. I can't make out any of their conversation. The only thing I can hear besides the ringing is Ryuuzu's attempts to stop his friends, which echoes in my head as if it were my own thoughts. From what I can hear, his attempts are not working.  
>*Germany...*<br>*Even you, Japan...*  
>*Russia, just shut up! Anyway, I'll/ look for them! You just stay here! Don't go anywhere!*  
>*Then you have to believe what I'm telling you! Especially you, Japan, don't go to the piano room, no matter what!*<br>*Don't! -!*  
>*Germany! I told you not to go there! Don't go to the basement!*<br>*Wait! Don't split up!*  
>*Wait - Japan! America! If you do that, then it was pointless to go back in time-*<br>I hear nothing more. I can only witness America and the raven-haired man walking up the stairs before I disappear from their sight.

When I next open my eyes, I shut them quickly before the light floods in and blinds me. I have no idea where I am.  
>When my eyes finally adjust, I realize there was no light to begin with. Just me, Him, and the darkness. My eyes wander to see if anything else is in the room with us, but there's none.<br>"Ahem." I look back at him. His steely black orbs are fixated on me, filled to the brink with anger.  
>I chuckle nervously. "Uh... er..."<br>He motions for me to come closer. I approach Him cautiously. When at last I come face to face with Him, I look up. He's much taller than me. His head may be the same size as mine, but his body is built much better. I can't even reach his shoulders.  
>His muscles ripple with anger, but he looks down at me and smiles bitterly. "How are you today, Ryuuzu?"<br>I slump my head in shame and sniffle. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not Ryuuzu anymore..."  
>He laughs. "So I've noticed." He waves a hand, projecting an image of Ryuuzu alongside Germany, laughing and smiling like he was before he came to this mansion. When the projection comes up, he smiles for about a few seconds, then his eyes move directly to us. He frowns, and his lips curl back a bit as if he's about to growl. Then Germany says something, and Ryuuzu's immediately back to his old self.<br>"Which man is Ryuuzu?" He asks me, pointing to the pair searching the basement. He smiles slyly, showing me He knows which one it is, but He wants me to point it out. I gulp, then stretch out a claw at the brunette.  
>"Him, sir," I quiver. "He took the book from me and took us back in time to save his friends."<br>"Save his friends, you say?" He giggles to himself, pretending to look deep in thought. "Were his friends dead or alive when he went back in time?"  
>"Dead." I blurt. "I killed every single one of them except for him."<br>"And why didn't you kill him?" He asks, acting interested in what I have to say. I gulped again.  
>"He was fast, sir," I whimpered. "He was too fast to catch, and then he stopped and took us bac-"<br>"Stopped? You mean he stopped running?"  
>I nod.<br>"Long enough for you to catch him and kill him?"  
>I hesitate, then nod.<br>"So why didn't you?!" His anger grows sharper along with His voice. I cringe.  
>"I... I... He... he told me off..." I stammer out the best excuse I can give. I'd like to tell Him that he had the journal in his possession, but He'll tell me that I could have still killed him, especially when at the time, I still owned the journal. But there was nothing I could do.<br>I couldn't tell Him that, though. The only thing I could say was that he mocked me and my power.  
>He snuffed. "You little piece of shit." He kicked me in the head hard, and I spiraled back several feet. "You were Ryuuzu no Ko, the most powerful man in the world!"<br>"How can you even say that?" I grunted. He shut up just long enough to hear me speak. "How could I have been the most powerful man in the world if I was just an insane little monster trapped within the boundaries of this mansion?"  
>He frowned. "You came here of you own free will, you know. Stop complaining about whether you can leave or not.<br>"I JUST WANTED ANSWERS! I DIDN'T WANT TO STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE!"  
>His eyes sparkled, as if He was about to cry, but He quickly hid it beneath that cold front he usually held. "Well no matter. It's not like you hold the journal in your possession anymore, anyhow," He chuckled half-heartedly. He tilted his head back towards the ongoing projection, where Ryuuzu and Germany climbed up the stairs to the second floor. I crumpled in pity.<br>Long silence enveloped us. Questions shrouded me, but I was too scared to ask Him any, for fear of what he would do  
>Finally, I rummaged up enough courage to ask Him one question. I tilted my head up and whimpered, "Hey, sir?"<br>He looked back at me, genuinely intrigued in what I had to say.  
>"Um... if Ryuuzu dies, what happens to the chain?" He thinks for a minute, then chuckles.<br>"It's goes to it's previous owner, silly. It doesn't do anything to the chain~"  
>I slump my head back down. Crap.<p>

After a few more minutes of silence, He strolls up to the projection and begins casting a spell.  
>"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask. He looks back and smiles bitterly.<br>"Since you failed me last time, I'm going to take care of killing them this time."  
>His spell is completed. He begins to disappear. Suddenly, remembering what Ryuuzu said in the last time loop, I stand up quickly.<br>"Wait! Before he took us back in time, he told me that I would have to kill him first before I could get to the others!"  
>He smiles. His eyes sparkle even more. "Then kill him first I shall. Thank you for informing me, Hiroshi~" And just like that, He's gone.<p>

Many centuries ago, not even He knows how many, a young boy stumbled upon this mansion by accident. After entering, he realized he couldn't leave, so he wandered around the house to look for a way out. Instead, he found the journal. When he found himself delving into the madness that has cursed this house since it was built, he tried using the journal's magic to take him back in time to escape it, thus beginning the legendary reign of Ryuuzu no Ko. He wasn't able to escape the mansion, however, and the madness took over him, transforming him into what he is today, the Oni I talked to. He is the original Ryuuzu. However, nobody knows of His origins, who He was or where He came from, not even Him.  
>But as time marched on, more and more people fell victim to this mansion. Most died, either killed by the Onis that lived here, or succumbing to the madness and killing themselves. The others eventually found the journal and took hold of its magic, stealing away the title as Ryuuzu. Unfortunately, none have ever escaped this mansion's clutches, and all Ryuuzu's have become Onis in time. I am, or was, the latest Ryuuzu no Ko. I came here looking for answers about the disappearance of my friends, Mika, Takeshi, and Takuro. I wound up with the journal some way or another, used it's magic to try to escape the madness, and became an Oni before I had a chance to do so.<br>The reason none of us have been able to escape is because the journal's magic creates a barrier around the mansion that forbids us from going past the fence gate. Anybody else has the freedom to leave, if they pass the obstacles and puzzles first. And now Veneziano has the book.  
>I wonder how this will turn out...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

In the small town three hours from the mansion. Four middle schoolers, Mika, Takeshi, Hiroshi, and Takuro, were gathered by the town's ice cream shop because of something Takeshi wanted to tell them.  
>"Really?!" Takuro exclaimed, excited about what he was hearing.<br>"It's just a rumour. You're not really going, are you?"  
>Mika shivered. "There are ghosts, right? That sounds kinda scary..."<br>"It's true!" Takeshi blurted. "Lots of people went missing and got eaten by this huge monster!"  
>"Let's check it out! Where is it?" Takuro asked before the rest of them had a chance to speak their mind.<br>Takeshi thought a moment. "If I remember correctly, I heard it was a really big western-style house north of here."  
>And off they, or... we, went to check out the supposedly "haunted" mansion. It was just a harmless little adventure. None of us, not even Takeshi, actually expected the monsters to exist. Yet they did, killing my friends off one by one. That is, except for Takeshi, who hung himself because he felt guilty for dragging us here.<br>I did everything in my power to keep everything together. I looked for them and found them after they had scattered from an attack. I assured them everything was alright, that there was nothing to be afraid of. I solved the puzzles and unlocked the house's secrets in order to find the key to escape. However, my friends were taken from me, despite my efforts.  
>I was able to escape the house's insanity before it could consume me and I was killed, but there was nothing I could do about my friends' fates.<br>Sigh.

In the town, at the police station. It was shortly after I escaped from the mansion. I walked up to the main desk and tapped on it harshly to get the clerk's attention.  
>He looked up from his papers and frowned at me. "What the hell do you want, kid?"<br>"Um, I'd like to report some missing children." I didn't have the heart to confess about their deaths, so maybe 'missing' would be enough.  
>He thought for a moment, then took out some blank forms.<br>"All right, tell me their names and give a brief discription of each."  
>I nodded. "First, there's Takeshi. He has blonde, slicked-back hair..."<br>"Kid, there's nobody in town named Takeshi."


	11. Chapter 11

"W-"  
>He glanced at me suspiciously. "Hm? What's the matter?"<br>I gulped. "W-what do you mean there's no Takeshi?" He scooted back in his chair and pulled out a thick pile of papers from the drawer behind him.  
>He waved them at me. "The records of all the juveniles who live here."<br>As soon as the papers were in my hand, I began ripping through them, pleading to myself to spot my friend's name.  
>Time passed. The records were strewn all over the floor. I looked over the names visible once more, but none of the papers bore his name. None of them belonged to Mika or Takuro either.<br>I looked up. The clerk eyed me angrily, probably mad at me for tearing the room apart. But I didn't care. The only thing on my mind were my "non-existant" friends.  
>"Are you sure/ they're not here, sir?" I asked wearily.  
>He nodded bitterly. "There's nobody named Takeshi, Mika, or Takuro, who lives here." A moment of silence. "Uh, do they perchance live in another town?"<br>"No," I answered out of breath. "They live here. In this town. They've all lived here for years."  
>He sighed. "But there are no kids who live here with those names. There never have." He looked over the desk. "Out of curiousity, what's your name, kid?"<br>I slowly picked up the paper that bore my name. "Hiroshi."  
>Out of nowhere, his eyes bulge and he leans forward to look at me closer. "Hiroshi? You're Hiroshi?" I turn and stare at his shocked expression curiously.<br>"W-wha? Why the sudden urgency?"  
>He points at the wall opposite the desk. "If you're really Hiroshi, you've been missing for weeks." I look to the wall he's pointing at. In the midst of wall full of posters of missing children, my face is one of them. The blood drains from my face.<br>"W- I've only been gone for a day, sir. I can't imagine I've been gone for that long."  
>He shook his head. "You were last seen a few weeks ago heading north. Nobody has seen or heard from you since then. And now that you've been found, we will have to tell your parents you're here and well."<br>While he called my parents to come pick me up, I brooded. I was apparently last seen heading north, when I went with the others to check out the mansion. But that was only yesterday. Why was I gone for weeks? It didn't feel like more than a day.  
>Not to mention, nobody remembers my three friends. If I was last seen heading to the mansion, they would have definitely seen me with the others. But not only was I seen leaving alone, according to the clerk, but it seems like they were never here to begin with. But I remember them. I have no doubt that being trapped within that damned house and witnessing all those horrors involved would've driven me half-mad, but certainly not to an extent where I would imagine them up. In fact, watching all three of them slaughtered in front of me would've only made it worse, so if I was mad, why dream them up in the first place?<br>And what about before the mansion? Mika, Takuro and Takeshi have been my best friends for as long as I could remember. So why does nobody remember them? What happened to the phrase 'dead but not forgotten'?  
>A tear ran down my cheek just as my mother stepped in. As soon as her eyes set on me, she beamed, ran in, scooping me up and saying, "My dear Hiroshi! I'm so happy you're okay!" over and over.<br>I was able to push her off, and as soon as she stopped, she demanded to know where I had gone.  
>I scratched my head. "That's what I'd like to know," I said bluntly.<p>

Years had passed since then. My friends' disappearance bothered me all the way, as well as the unexplained time jump from half a day to 3 and a half weeks. I researched as much as I could, looking for situations that might've matched mine, so I could find the answers I was looking for.  
>Unfortunately, I didn't find exactly what I wanted. There had been cases like mine, where children and teenagers had gone for weeks or months, and when they returned, they always insisted on knowing non-existant people. And while that was what I was looking for, since the plan was to find them and talk to them, hoping to squeeze answers out of them, those cases didn't turn out as well as I hoped. All of the children or teens who shared these cases always either commited suicide or ended in a mental asylum. Guess no answers from them. Dammit.<br>After I graduated from college, the questions still nagged me, so I decided to head off looking for the answers myself. However, my memory of the mansion was limited, and I made the mistake of going east. There I was to suffer a fate far worse than my friends.

_I'm writing a journal so that I can keep my fears to a minimum. While I remember little about this place, the fear of facing them again is a lot to bear, so this journal will preserve my sanity.  
>My memory is so terrible, though, that I had to debate which direction my friends and I had gone to find this place. West leads to a city three hours from my hometown, and south didn't sound right. So I went east. But I'm starting to doubt I made the right decision. The mansion looks different, and upon full inspection, there is an entirely new floor, not to mention every door is locked despite the fact that I had opened most of the mansion's doors before I escaped. Or did I? My memory is so fuzzy.<br>The only things I remember clearly is that there's lots of dangers that await me. I wonde-_

_A monster chased after me. It looks different. The skin tone is a silverish gray, like my hair, and its eyes are pitch-black. I could see my relflection in them. I looked so terrified, and my expression almost stopped me in my tracks. But I remembered that my life was in danger and I made a run for it. I lost it eventually.  
>I can see the sun setting. What? I came here at sundown and have been here for some time. I would imagine it being the middle of the night instead. Oh well. I have to find a safe room to bunk in for the night. Tomorrow I have to start searching the house for answers. I have another notebook with me to record everything I find. But that has to wait.<em>

_It's been a day. I've found nothing. None of the rooms are unlocked besides mine and the door to the kitchen. And I've been chased around more than a few times. I'm starting to get sick of it. Maybe tomorrow I'll start looking for keys to the doors._

_I've unlocked the library and two bathrooms on the first floor. There's a huge stash of onigiri and beer by one of the toilets, but I have to buy them in order to access them and I brought no money with me. Maybe I can break open the case if I run out of food.  
>And, no, I'm not questioning the fact that there's a magical toilet on the first floor that holds an infinite amount of onigiri and beer. I've seen some weird shit in my life, it didn't really shake me that much compared.<br>I searched the library as well. Most of the books are torn up and ineligible to read, but I found a few intriguing books. The majority of these books are journals, dated from either a few years ago to a century or two ago. Just how many people were trapped here?  
>I've read quite a few of them. They start out normal, with just descriptions of their interactions with the people they accompanied with a few chases sprinkled in. I suppose that's what I'm doing too, except I came alone and with a purpose, rather than just stumbling upon this mansion.<br>What caught my attention, though, is that the entries all turn more twisted and insane over time. The longer they stayed, the more unnatural the entries became.  
>"I killed my brother today. He kept complaining that I was acting weird. I'm not acting weird. You're acting weird."<br>"They used to love me. But they left me. Just because I had to book, they left me. What did I do wrong? No, they did wrong. I will make them pay. Love me again. Love me."  
>"He keeps talking talking to me. Shut up. I'm all alone. There's no one here but me. Everyone else left, but the book keeps me prisoner. I'm all alone, so why does he keep talking to me?"<br>Wtf? Is this going to happen to me? I'm scared._

_I searched the library again. I found another readable journal, but it was a bit different. Nothing was written in it; the only filled-in paper was a contract stapled to the cover. I decided to keep it, just in case I run out of room in this one. I have to go now. It's pounding on the door and it won't leave me alone until I escape._

_It's been weeks since I last wrote. Or has it just been a few days? The time here is so fucked up. My head hurts. It hurts a lot. I've run out of medicine for my head. I need to get out of here._

_Escape is impossible. I've checked every room I can find, and no key goes to the front door. My head hurts._

_My head hurts._

_My head hurts._

_My head hurts._

_I went back in time. I was cornered by him. I screamed something at him, and the next thing I knew, I stood at the front door with the door locked behind me. No scratches, no bruises, no blood, no nothing. But I still couldn't escape. Damn this house._

_I found the front door key. It was hidden in a room I didn't know existed. I'm going to escape._

_I'm stuck. I can't leave. Why? Why? Why?_

_My head hurts._

_My head hurts._

_This will be my last entry. I can't keep my sanity contained. I can feel the madness already consuming me. I can't write long.  
>Whoever stumbles upon my journal, take heed. Don't make the mistakes I did, or your story will have an unhappy ending like mine. Leave as soon as you can. Don't go back in time. Don't go back under any circumstances. Don't make my mistakes. I'll kill you for it. Damn, I can feel the madness! No, I don't want to go! I don- <em>

The journal ends there.

...  
>Hehehe, you didn't follow his instructions, did you, Italy? Tsk, poor Ita-chan. All of this suffering for some jackasses who will likely leave you to die should they discover what you've done. That is, of course, if I spare them.<br>Don't worry, little Italy, I'll put you out of your misery soon.


End file.
